Never Too Late
by Princess Procrastination
Summary: Is it too late to save Ciel's soul? Or will Sebastian mangage to hold back long enough to realize his true feelings for his Bocchan? Song-fic Never Too Late by Three Days Grace


So I'm back with a song fic. That's pretty much all I have to say. Yeah, so most of the dialouge is actually canon but I only realized that I could just watch it about half way through because I'm a douchbag.

Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned Kuoshitsuji.... Sebastian would just be in every scene, EVERY SCENE.

OP: She's not lying (what can i say, its a first)

PP: I'M GOING TO IGNORE THAT (DAMN I'M STUCK IN CAPS or not)

OP: Lalalalala! PP is a cookie head!

PP: What the FUDGE! On with the get lost!

OP: *whispers* heehee fudge cookie!

* * *

I watched as my young master let go, and fell towards the dark depths of the Thames. Then on its own account my body jumped after him, my whole existence begging and pleading not to let this boy die. All my feelings rushed in as I forgot my main objective of being a butler for this brat, all I felt was the insisting need to save him....to protect him.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late  
_

He wakes up on the boat that I'm gently rowing towards his final destination; he begins to ask trivial questions worrying about other people's welfare. He's never done that before, at least not out loud. He watches as his Death Magic Play floats by and his life until now literally flashes before his eyes.

"I see," he says "My life is already over."

"No bocchan you're not dead yet"

It's never too late to change your mind.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

I too turn to see his life drift past us, I see the good times and the bad, the happy times and the sad, I see the ruthless side of my master and peaceful, happy side he rarely shows. Then I see his greatest moment the moment when he takes control of his own life and stops relying on others, but I also watch as he sleeps and lets the child that he continually forces back shine through, his vulnerable side that for some reason I just can't leave alone.

It's never too late to change your mind.

No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Then we arrive and I lead him to the last scene of his life, he only one that he won't be able to see later. He looks up at me.

"Will it hurt?"

I find myself unable to lie "Yes, a little; I'll keep it a gentle as possible."

"Don't." He replies stubbornly "make it a painful as possible"

I hold back my want to just walk away from all this, to leave and let my most delicious meal walk away, it had been a long time I last referred to Ciel, my Young Master as a feast. Somehow I disgusted myself with the thought of eating such an irreplaceable boy.

"Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

I'm taken aback, he never ceases to amaze me.

"Yes my Lord."

It's never too late to change your mind.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

I take off my glove and drop it to the ground, and he leans backwards placing his head on the back of the seat, and that's when I think. This is my last chance to turn back. I gently stroke his face and take off his eyepatch, underneath his eye glitters. I look deep into it, this is our connection when I eat his soul I sever that connection. The only that keeps us as close as we are.

Then I lean forward.

It's never too late.

_The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again_

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong

I stop my lips less than an inch away from his.

It's never too late.

His eyes flutter open and I hear my name escape his lips in a gasp.

"Sebastian" he breathes

I walk away, my gaze never leaving him.

It's too late, much too late, I've already fallen, so far I'm not sure I can come back.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late

It's never too late .

But it is.

* * *

Review PLZ because I'm so lonely without reviews and I'm stuck alone in a room with my sister's crappy singing. Christ on a bicycle! (Sorry random cursing.)


End file.
